Every Little Piece
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: A series of one shots that are ideas sprung from the weird place that is my mind. Please enjoy. Yay for chapter 5 that has mild spoilers for T&T!
1. Dance

**Every Little Piece**

A series of one-shots written by Phoenix Astrea, who is attempting 100 or more chapters. (Though it will never happen...)

Chapter 1- Dance

**I don't own anything. Nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zer plus O. Everything belongs to Capcom unless specified. **

Matt would have danced drunkenly all night if he hadn't got kicked out of the club. Ok, he wouldn't have danced ALL night. At least until he got home, dancing to his own little tune and passing out in the kitchen. But that only happened once! ONCE!  
Of course Matt didn't care. As long as he could show his sweet and innocent façade, people would never notice the hazed look in his eyes or the dark circles appearing.

Until then, he'll dance all night in his drunken state.

**(I happen to think Matt passed out in his kitchen is quite funny... I'll take any requests for future chapters unless I state otherwise. Kay? Kay! Please review and sorry this is so short... heh...)**


	2. Frost

Chapter 2- Frost

Phoenix hated winter. The snow and the ice and the eww... of the sight of dirt slush on the side of the road. But the ice held a deep place of hate in his heart.

He could never get why people (for example Maya and Pearl) loved the snow and ice and ew. And they never got why he hated it. He couldn't bear himself to retell the story Larry loved to bother him with.

The story began when Miles, Larry and Phoenix were in fourth grade, and Phoenix, being the klutz he was back then (and still is) slipped on a patch of frosted ice that he didn't see. Thus he ended up with a broken arm and leg and a giant bruise on his cheek. That Larry kept poking.

Ever since then, Phoenix hated winter.

**(ha... Phoenix hates winter...I think this is the longest one I wrote... whatevs. Please review!)**


	3. Blood

Chapter 3- Blood

**(Oh Garsh. This chapter could be so many couples... so take it what ever way you want. I don't care. Kay? Kay. ) **

No one could guess from the way he acted around the other man that he was obsessed with the taste of his blood. To anyone who would know, they would be repulsed, but to the two men, there was something successful in drawing that sweet, red life juice.

Luckily no one knew about this but the man and his lover.

**(Tee hee... ****This is what's going to keep this fic at 'T' hopefully. Who knows with the rating system here... And I know this one is short. I don'y know why... What ever. Nevet chappie should be posted soon!)**


	4. Wind

Chapter 4- Wind

After his father died, Miles never could stand the wind. He always heard his father's voice in the wind, talking to him. And even after his mentor was executed, Miles heard his voice, in the wind, arguing with his father.

"von Karma, what the hell did you do to my son?"

"Edgeworth, I should be asking you, what didn't you do for your son? You failed to provide another mother for him. YOU FAILED EDGEWORTH!"

Miles was really considering therapy for this.

**( MY BRIAN NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME[CAPSCAPS! I happen to heart Gregory... and this happens to be my favorite chapter... I don't know why... Please review!) **


	5. Unmask

Chapter 5- Unmask

**Yay for Godot! I haven't played PW: T&T yet so I'm sorry if he's OOC. **

Everyone was curious about what was under the mysterious prosecutor Godot's visor. There were some crazy theories out there. Someone (Detective Gumshoe) thought that he was a Cyclops. Of course when the poor Detective tried to check, Godot almost broke his arm in the process.

Only one person got close enough to check and that person swore not to tell what was under that visor. That person never forgot what was under there. It was not the face of a monster, nor the face of a Cyclops. It was the normal face of a normal man who suffered a lot in his lifetime.

**(Even I'm wondering who that person was... Theories are welcome and so are ideas. I'm out of them. Please and thank you Muchly.**** Plus I really like this chapter. This chapter might even turn into a real fan fic. Please let me have your options on that idea.) **


	6. Dead People love to Argue

Chapter 6- A nice, lovely Christmas update.

Gregory Edgeworth and Manfred von Karma never got along. In life and in death, they both hated each other. They always argued about the smallest things. Miles, the weather, Miles, people that Manfred found guilty when Gregory believed they were innocent, Miles, Gregory's love life, Miles' love life and once again: Miles.

These pointless arguments would go on for hours until Mia would get in between them and say, "You too argue like you've been married for years."

That always shut them up.

(Ok, I know it is the day AFTER Christmas, but I wrote it last night. It's a nice LATE Christmas update!)


End file.
